


Predator

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: They are watching Predator, again.  Mac is hard, again.  Dennis is going to take matters into his own hands!





	Predator

Mac slouches into Dennis's personal space. The heat of his body comforts Dennis, though there is something distracting him from their Tuesday night standard fare.

The big plastic bowl full of popcorn, Dee's bowl, is sitting on Mac's lap, squarely atop his crotch, making popcorn retrieval damned inconvenient.  Mac's eyes are wide, reflecting the tv screen as Schwarzenegger coats himself with jungle mud; quiet, for once, about respective muscle mass.

He's using the popcorn bowl to hide his erection, a fact Dennis confirms by reacher over Mac to dig deep into the bottom of said bowl.  He listens for a gasp or moan from his blood brother and is rewarded with both.  Dennis chews and swallows his popcorn and starts sucking the buttery salt from his finger tips.

Mac is staring at Dennis, now.

"Watch the movie."

It's thrilling how rapidly Mac obeys.  

Dennis wisks the bowl from Mac's lap and after placing it on the coffee table he takes in his friend's worried eyes and pretty blushing cheeks.  "Slide your sweats down."

The order visibly calms Mac, whose hands barely shake as he follows orders, exposing his stiff dick to the cool of the room and to Dennis's appraising eyes.

It is thick and just long enough, with a fat crown and a bit of a curve; altogether  worthy of Dennis's attentions.

"Keep watching the movie," is the final demand before Dennis gracefully slides to the floor between Mac's knees, taking dick in mouth without the slightest  hesitation, like he's done this a hundred times.

Maybe he has, in his dreams.


End file.
